The Augmented Russian Heavy
The Augmented Russian Heavy is a fictional Character made by Russian Combine Apperance The Augmented Russian Heavy is a RED Heavy with a Officer's Urshanka, Dues Specs, And a Purity fists. He's rarely seen with the Questioning Comrade. Biography Ivan Razplovski is The Augmented Russian Heavy he was Born The 25th January 1987 and who Lived In the Year 2026 in Montreal - Canada. His Story goes like this Ivan Was Born In Russia In a Mountain Called Dzhugdzhur Mountains in Khabarovsk Krai in The USSR His Family was 4 His Father: Mikaël Razplovsky Mother: Natascha Poiskin Older Brother : Alexei Poiskin his family was Known For The Hunters Of the Village In A Mountain where the Snow Is Like Hell. Ivan growned up as a Little Curious Boy his Childhood was Like the other Boys in the village until one day His Village was Empty. Only to Find That It was possesed by The Red Army his Grandfather (Badass Grandpa) or Reznov Razplovsky Got him out of the village and Moved On and changed his life forever Many Years Has passed Since the Village incident now 15 years later in 2002 Heavy Has passed 15 years of his life Alone With his Grand Father and Toughted Him To be a soldier. His Grand Father Is still alive But Ivan Quited Russia To move on with his life And Begin To Work in 2011 with Sarif Industries He parcitipated in The Augmented's Project and He was Classified has a Security Overweight Guard. One day They Hired Him To do A Little Test With an Terrorist Who Destroyed 4 Augmentations Faciliaties. In That Interrogation when he was About to Punch him in the face to interrogate Him. He Blew Himself up like a Motherfucking Al-Queda Terrorist. 24 Years Later They Broughted Back up from the Dead from an Mercenary Organisation called "The Red Hunters" for one thing He is a hard Man And He was Bether Faster Stronger He was Now Augmented After that Incident He Continued to fight up as a Mercenary Until One Incident Happened. The World War III Had Started to Blow Up The Red Hunters Was Disbanded Due to the Fact Its a Nuclear War duuuh! Now Ivan was on its own And He tried To fighted Up The Responsable Of all this. David Sarif CEO of Sarif Industries and Responsable of All this Nuclear Bullshit! He tried Many times But The Time was Short But he Killed him in 2 months And Meeted a Mysterious warrior Name The Augmented Japanese Soldier They Fighted Together for a while but it got over very Fast When Now The Earth was gonna blow up in a Piercing ION cannon. They Had no choice but to stop this But It was an Hard Choice They decided to Go Back in time and Kill David Before he even Foundated Sarif Industries. During His Epic Journey He Meeted New Pals to Help him in quest trough Time Canadian Demoman Pichut The Australian Sniper Stephen The American Engy The Modern Boston Scout The Irish Spy And For this day He is with a Mercenary Group Called The Multinational Team. And when the augmented war begain the sam army and his army fought even thoe they lost he retires and just rests Personality Heavy is a Veteran Soldier which is serious and goofy and Derp sometimes He as this Strong Personality which is pretty rare to a Russian Soldier Well He is Very Loyal toward his Freinds. But He likes to Insult the Enemys Like a Pure Dickhead and Try to make his Enemy Look like Pretty Little Princesses Abilities And Skills Ivan is a Professional Russian Soldier which You know HE CAN FUCKING FIGHT! but He has Some little Skills that might Intrest You #With His Russian Hat He can Kill with more Honor! #He is Stronger Than a Grizzli #He uses the Apoco-fists To Punch You the fuck out of the Apocalypse #He Has Augmentation skills like in Deus Ex #He is The Shotgun Master #He has Visited the 1973 and 2013 #He has Visited a strange with rainbows and Candys and lil thingys? Weakness and Faults Heavy is Not a Character with A lot of Weakness but he has some that are a little bit just emotional #He has a Stress problem That makes him cause Psycholigical problems during fights #He can Get Mad on rare occasion #Brutality and No mercy towards Enemys sometimes #Scouts He can handle them but it gets annoying sometimes and its very hard and piss him off #Is Purity fist is the source to the Weakness of His Body due to the Incident To the explosion # He is rivals with General cole a deadly soldier and he has been seeing things with him inside his mind # He is strong thoe but cole is much stronger and cole has more rage powers then him # coles Screech can hurt his ears